zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker Glitches
Capitalization error Missing head Grammar Some of the grammar is awful. I'm too lazy to fix it, so get going! IP Help Why not just lock the page so only registered users can edit it? --Will k Well, this is beginning to die down, but how about we add a box similar to the one that appears when you have a new message. Maybe When editing this page, it is required that "Link" be used in place of "you"; also, "it is" should be used over "it's". Make sure to follow the Manual of Style. The 22:19, July 12, 2010 (UTC) ::I kinda feel that even with this, they would edit how they normally edit, and they probably wouldn't take the time to read the manual of style. It's a good idea, but they are ip's, they do what they want. --'Jazzi Jäzzi ' 16:00, July 13, 2010 (UTC) :::I been to war these pages, sonny, now let's sign that peace treaty there, ya hear? Stop dem Eye-peeze from runnin' amuck!--[[User:Redeadhunter|'Redead']][[User talk:Redeadhunter|'hunter']] 16:22, July 13, 2010 (UTC) I have a glitch that I want someone to figue out I found several glitches involving seahats and I don't know what section to put them under or how I preformed some of them. I found a glitch on youtube called the "seahat glitch" and I tested it and it worked (southern triangle isle) however I found other glitches possibly related to this one. 1) "the seahat glitch" is preformed by geting a seahat to land on land and can be preformed by having a seahat charge at you while your on an island then while it is stoped at the edge it will grow propellers which you chop off it lands on the island and freezes. you can then just push it arround the island. 2) after accidently letting it fall into the water it acted like I had just cut off its propellers and it tried to ram me (like usual) however it acted like the island wasn't there, it just ran right through it! 3)(this one is a diffrent seahat although same visit to the island) just as this seahat hit the water it grew back it's propellers and it just kept doing this 4)(same seahat as #3)I beleive I did this by pausing just as the seahat "grew" propellers; it didn't grow propellers but it did begin to fly it took only one hit with the boomerang to kill If someone figured out how to preform these glitches, (varified them if that is neccisary) and formated them into the proper form to post it, that would be very helpful, I will do my best to duplicat the cercumstances to find a cause for each of these glitches individually. (i think 1 and 2 are linked however it may have more to do with the island its shape and tide at the time it ocurred he was at the midpoint center of the left side of the triangle (when facing the other triangle) at lowish tide when it happened I HAVE FURY!!! 03:27, July 25, 2011 (UTC)